


your lips, like velvet

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Short, Songfic, i love writing kissing owo, its cute though, kind of, renjuns still underage in korea so theres a little warning, spicy but no smut, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: yukren are cuddling and yukhei wants renjun to sing a song to him. things take an interesting turn





	your lips, like velvet

**Author's Note:**

> uhh follow me on twitter @wiwexid
> 
> also english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes

it had been a long day for both yukhei and renjun. nct visions promotions were coming up, which meant endless practicing for yukhei, and renjuns dream shows just ended, so it's pretty obvious that both were exhausted. they were currently in eachothers arms on the bed. renjun was pressed against yukheis chest, his head beneath the elders chin. renjun felt small, tiny even, but he felt safe in his arms. cuddling yukhei always made him feel like he was protected from everything.

 

yukhei caressed renjuns back as he inhaled the younger boys scent. he smelled like candies and yukhei absolutely loved it. he pressed a kiss on the top of his boyfriends head, ruffling his brown hair which made renjun snuggle even closer to him. yukhei smiled at that

 

“sing me a song, renjunnie”

 

the request didn't come as a surprise to renjun, since yukhei had always loved his voice. he took a deep breath in, preparing himself to sing.

 

_“you rang my bell again today, dang dang”_

 

renjun wasn't gonna lie, it was difficult to sing while laying down, head buried in his lovers chest. his voice wasn’t as stable as he wishes it was, but he loved this song and he also loved to sing for yukhei, so he tried his best.

 

_“you know my password but i like that_

_from the moment i grab the door knob, all the way to my bed_

_i don’t wanna be apart, hold me closer baby”_

 

yukhei hummed against renjuns hair, playing with the waistband of his boxers that were beneath his oversized t-shirt. yukhei fucking adored his boyfriends voice. he swore he could listen to it all day. he paid a bit more attention to the lyrics, trying to piece together what the song was about.

 

_“your touch is like velvet_

_your lips like velvet”_

 

yukhei looked at renjun, who was now playing with the collar of yukheis shirt. renjun pushed himself a bit further from yukheis chest, trying to look at the older in the eyes.

 

_“we’re touching each other it’s like velvet_

_i like that, i like that”_

 

as the lyrics left renjuns mouth, yukhei placed his lips on his boyfriends gently. the kiss was gentle, but renjun wanted more. he wrapped his arms around yukheis neck and the older gasped, letting renjun slide his tongue in. yukheis hands were on the youngers hips, rubbing circles into them and renjun couldn't help but let out a small moan.

 

kissing yukhei felt like drinking hot chocolate in the winter in your fuzzy socks, wrapped around a blanket and watching old christmas movies you used to love as a child. his kisses were always loving and gentle. he even tasted like mint chocolate. but now, the kisses weren't even close to gentle. yukhei was rough and passionate. it drove renjun wild.

 

renjun pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. he looked at yukhei, whose lips were now puffy and red. they even had a slight gloss to them. He pushed yukhei on his back and straddled him, leaning in again.

 

_“my body is like velvet,_

_my lips like velvet,_

_we’re touching each other, it’s like velvet_

_you like that, you like that, baby”_

 

renjun was so close to yukhei he could feel his breath on his lips as he sang and yukhei just couldn’t stop himself. he pressed his and renjuns lips together again, wrapping his hands around the youngers waist while renjun ran his hand along his boyfriends torso, the other gripping his hair.

 

their noses brushed together and their teeth clashed, but they couldn't give a single fuck about what was going on. all renjun could think about was his boyfriend. when yukhei pulled away, renjun let out a whine in protest, but yukhei didn't give him long to sulk.

 

he turned, so renjun would now be beneath him. he attacked renjuns neck hungrily, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin. renjuns hand was long gone from yukheis hair. it was now sitting on his lower back while yukhei was still gripping the youngers waist. yukhei heard renjun moan in pleasure, which made yukhei pull away slightly. he kissed the marks he had left on renjuns neck gently, which made renjun whimper, and looked at him.

 

his lips were parted slightly, the faintest blush had been painted over his cheeks and nose. yukhei was sure he had never seen anything as mesmerising as the boy underneath him.

 

renjun pulled yukhei by the collar and placed his lips on his once again. he slid his hand under yukhei shirt, feeling his abs. yukhei was well built and tall, while renjun was with a small frame. their size difference was huge but renjun absolutely loved it. he loved how he fit perfectly into yukheis arms, how yukhei was the perfect height to give renjun forehead kisses. being short had its perks at times.

 

his train of thought was interrupted by yukhei squeezing renjuns thigh and the action made renjun let out a whine. renjun felt tingles all over his body while yukhei was exploring renjuns mouth.

 

yukhei pecked his boyfriends lips before pulling away, cupping his cheeks. the boy was angelic. he kissed his lovers nose before renjun pulled one of yukheis hand off his cheek and kissed his knuckles. it made yukhei smile his widest smile which made renjun giggle softly.

 

“i love you, you know that right?” renjun asked, making eye contact with yukhei, holding the hand he had just kissed. yukhei laid down to renjun and pulled him into his arms, caressing his back as his chin rested on top of renjuns head.

 

“i love you too, _b_ _ǎobèi ”_

  


(“looks like somebody had fun last night”

 

“next time please keep it down we have children in this dorm”

 

“we didn't do anything, donghyuck!”

 

"my ears said otherwise but sure")

  
  
  
  


  



End file.
